Continuing the development of a computer system (SAAM) for the simulation, analysis, and modeling of biokinetic systems, we added software to implement additional functional relationships between the parameters as dictated by the suffocated class of compartmental models which the biomedical community calls on SAAM to solve. The development of a version of SAAM30 which executes under the DOS operating system on personal computers which make use of the Intel 80386 and 80486 central processor continues. Because of the limitations of the newest versions of the DOS operating system we continue to make use of the Phar Lap memory management extensions to compile, link, and execute SAAM30 on this series of computers. While SAAM30 runs quickly on these computers, it has required more than four megabytes of memory and a Weitek coprocessor. A new version of SAAM was developed which makes use of the 80387 numeric (math) coprocessor, increasing the availability of computers on which investigators can make use of SAAM ten fold. Interactive SAAM, CONSAM, includes a new and enhanced version of the CONSAM graphics which outputs to the DOS Graphic Software Solution*Computer Graphics Interface Standard (GSS*CGI standard) . It is this feature that makes the CONSAM output available on a broad range of graphics hardware. The PLOT command in CONSAM has been extended so that color, line-type and axis-pair can be specified. The line-types have been extended and line-types 10 through 19 now invoke fill patterns. Along with numerous other additions to the graphics in CONSAM, these changes make the CONSAM graphics suitable for publication if printed on a 300 dpi laser printer. A multicompartmental model of free and esterified cholesterol metabolism in VLDL, IDL, LDL, and HDL has been developed to quantitate pathways of HDL esterified, cholesterol movement. This is a very significant pathway because of the involvement of reverse cholesterol transport in the pathophysiology of atherosclerosis and the involvement of the inhibition of cellular cholesterol synthesis in the fernesylation of ras proteins.